


This Cruel World

by introspectivebeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining Harry, androgynous draco, femme draco, punk draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectivebeet/pseuds/introspectivebeet





	1. Chapter I

And all I remember  
Is your back  
Walking towards Lord Voldemort  
Leaving us both in your past  
I did all this crazy shit  
Just for you  
But piece by piece  
He collected me  
Up off the ground  
Where you abandoned things  
Piece by piece  
He erases the mark  
That you burned in me  
At fifteen years old  
And you know  
He never walks away  
He never asks for anything  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece  
He restored my faith  
That a man can be kind  
And the light is truly great  
And all of your words  
Fall flat  
I made something of myself and  
Now you want to come back  
But your love it isn’t free  
It has to be earned  
Back then I didn’t have anything you wanted  
So I was  
Worthless  
But piece by piece  
He collected me  
Up off the ground  
where you abandoned things  
Piece by piece  
He erases the mark  
That you burned in me  
At fifteen years old  
And you know  
He never walks away  
He never asks for nothing  
He takes care of me  
He loves me  
Piece by piece  
He restored my faith  
That a man can be kind  
And the light truly is great  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece by piece  
Piece, by piece I fell far from the tree  
I will never leave him like you left me  
And he will never have to wonder his worth  
Because unlike you I'm going to put him first  
And you know,  
He'll never walk away,  
He'll never break his heart  
He'll take care of things,  
He'll love him  
And piece by piece he'll restore my faith  
That a man can be kind and a father should be great


	2. Chapter II

Draco Lucius Malfoy had three choices, none of which were even remotely appealing. This was all because his stupid father followed the stupid Dark Lord and was on the stupid wrong side of the stupid war.   
Still, Draco pondered his options, determined to pick the best one. Almost immediately, the juvenile sector of Azkaban was struck off the short list.   
His other two options, well, it was hard to figure out which was worse. Should he go to isolation hold at St. Mungo’s, his only privileges being the opportunity to eat meals and talking to a wizarding therapist about his “issues”? And those meals being eaten with the people “his sort” drove mad, leading them to be there? Be locked up forever?  
Or, should he go back to Hogwarts, the only place he ever felt remotely safe? The same place he tortured the only boy who actually gave him the first choice in his life? The same place “his sort” destroyed? Did he really want to go back, and be bullied and beaten all over again, but worse this time? The same place that haunts his every moment, whether sleeping or awake?   
This was quite the predicament he had gotten into…  
It was then that he felt blood trickling from the awful mark on his arm, because he had been unconsciously dragging his ragged, chewed nails up and down his cut up forearm. Oh well, he thought.   
Sighing tiredly, he wrote a quick lettre to the ministry, stating his final decision. He was going back to Hogwarts. He sealed the lettre, but didn’t even bother with the Malfoy seal. It was garbage. All of the shit his father told him was complete garbage.   
Disgusted to the point of fury, he hastily rolled the parchment into a tight scroll, tied it, and gently, carefully, tied it to his jet-black eagle owl, named Harry.   
Yes, Malfoy named an owl after The Boy Who Saved Him Twice, The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World.   
Still fuming, he ripped off his day clothes, and quickly changed into his favourite (gasp) flannel pyjamas.   
Good Night, cruel world.


End file.
